Lily (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting:' "I'm Lily, a treasure hunter who hails from across the vast, capricious oceans. I came to the island in search of treasure. And indeed, it appears my search has already been fruitful. This shrine shall serve my purposes excellently. Hm? Your expression betrays anguish. The shrine is sacred to the island, you say? Then I shall not touch it. Do not covet that which belongs to your neighbor. So says the law of my ancestors. Ah, before I forget! Might I inquire your name? Player? May our acquaintance be blessed by my ancestors." *'Morning:' "The morning brings so many possibilities, player." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon. I trust you are well, player?" *'Evening:' "Good evening. I love the night air. It's so cool and refreshing!" 'Chat' Female *"I don't take what belongs to others. Treasures that are owned have no romance." *'Sprout Island:' "I was thinking of where to go treasure hunting next. Do you know any good places?" *'Volcano Island (Summer): '"I have to think about how I can strike it rich." *'Volcano Island (Fall):' "It'd be scary if this island just went boom..." *'Volcano Island (Winter):' "The snow doesn't pile up here even in winter. It's probably because of the lava." *'At the Diner:' "The food here is always delicious. Maybe I should ask for the recipe..." *'The Cafe:' "We drink tea back home, too. It takes time to brew, but it's worth the wait!" *'Day after a typhoon:' "There was a storm yesterday. The winds were too strong for me to go outside." *'Day after a blizzard:' "There was a snowstorm yesterday. I can't move when it gets too cold..." *'Gives you a Sun Stone (Gifts):' "Player, you always give me presents. Thank you. Oh, listen. I found this pretty stone the other day! It looks like the kind you're looking for. I want to give it to you, player." *'Gives you a Sun Stone (Friendship):' "Oh, player. I have some good news. I saw a pretty stone earlier. I thought it was treasure, but it was a Sun Stone. player, how much will you give me for it? Kidding! If you want, I'll give it to you. Here you go, player." *'When shown a liked animal:' "Oh, how cute!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "It's a beautiful feather... Is it worth anything?" *'After you are married:' "___, you look prettier since you got married. I'm jealous." *'When giving you a birthday gift:' "I wish you a pleasant day of birth, player. A present for the occasion." 'Gifts' *'Liked:' "This is valuable. You're so nice, player." *'Disliked: '"I know that this is worthless." *'Hated:' "This is trash! I'll toss this straight into the dumpster!" *'Horror:' "If this is no joke, my ancestors shall bring upon you wrath and pestilence!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me, player." 'Heart Lines' Female *'1-2 Hearts:' "My homeland lies far to the east. Everyone dresses like this there." *'3-4 Hearts:' "I came to this island to get rich. I know there's something here." *'5 Hearts:' "I used to be poor... That's why I'm saving up money now." *'6 Hearts:' "My kinsmen have many laws. Divine retribution awaits those who break them." *'7 Hearts:' "Among my kinsmen, those who make money are considered superior." *'8-9 Hearts:' "I'm glad I came here and met you, player." *'10 Hearts:' "Player, you're my best friend. You can come see me anytime." 'Marriage Lines' 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Morning:' "I wish you a good morning. Will is so dashing when he first wakes up..." *'Afternoon:' "I wish you a good afternoon. Midday means I'm that much closer to spending the evening with Will." *'Evening:' "I wish you a good evening. Will looks so handsome in the evening light." *'Inside Will's Ship:' "I'm sure my ancestors are smiling upon me now." *'On deck of ship:' "This ship provides such a spectacular view.." *'Volcano Island:' "Married life is like a treasure hunt. It most certainly takes work." *'Spring:' "Hmm.. What does feng shui dictate?" *'Summer:' "Anything I find here goes into my secret savings." *'Verdure Island:' "Everyone on these islands exudes such kindness." *'Meadow Island:' "Walking with Will in these kinds of places make me feel so happy." *'At the Cafe:' "I can relax when I drink tea here." *'Winter:' "The ice and snow were brutal, but Will knows how to keep me warm." *'Liked:' "This is worth something!" *'Birthday Gift:' "So you'll celebrate my birthday with me? Thank you." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I have Will, so I can't accept any more gifts." *"You're quite nice to give presents to someone else's wife, player." 'Festivals' *'You win a festival:' "Player, you won?! That's great! Congratulations!" *'You lose a festival:' "Player, you didn't win, but it's not the end for you. Try again next time." Crop Festival: *"Player, all your crops look good. Have confidence in yourself." *"Those crops were all outstanding." Harvest Goddess Festival *"Can I really join? My stomach is full of butterflies!" Sheep Festival: *"They exude...such fluffiness. Indeed, they would make fine bedding." *'You enter:' "You entered, player? You have my best wishes." *'Festival over (you didn't enter):' "The sheep have dispersed? I shall have to wait for new bedding, then." Horse Festival: *"Player, how are you doing? Cooperate with your horse to win!" Fireworks Festival: *"Player, did you come to see the fireworks, too? I can't wait!" Cat Festival: *'You enter:' "Player, how are you doing? Cooperate with your cat to win!" *"Cats are nice. I feel relaxed just being with them." *"The cats were sublime. It was really fun." Harvest Festival: *"Player, put in some ingredients." *'High quality ingredients used:' "It's delicious! It warms my very soul!" *'Low quality ingredients used:' "I guess I'll just eat until I'm full." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "What kind of miscreant put a poisonous mushroom in the stew?! They are without honor!" Dog Festival: *"Player, how are you doing? Cooperate with your dog to win!" *'You win:' "Player, you won?! That's great! Congratulations!" Mining Festival: *"Better ore's more valuable. I want to find some good ore, too." New Years Eve Noodles: *"That looks delicious! I'm getting hungry just smelling it." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes